Solo es una cita
by MykUniverse
Summary: E-eso es mentira, no fue una cita-"siento como mis mejillas enrojecen, ese titulo es vergonzoso y ridiculo"-Si no fue una cita...¿qué hicimos Maki-chan?-Mouu, ¡Callare Rin!


Hola :3

Ok antes de empezar con esta historia solo quiero decir que esto empezó por un role entre una amiga y yo, así que, denle las gracias xD a Ale :3 que a mi expectativa supo rolear muy bien a Maki 3

-Maaakiii-chaan se veee hermosa hoooy... ¡Nya!...no puedo concentrarme si estas más bella que nunca.

Escuchó todo el alboroto que hace Rin, maldición. Mis mejillas no tardaron en encenderse— O-Oye, Rin... guarda silencio.

-¡No! estudiar inglés es estúpido y quiero ponerte atención a ti, ¡nya!-¿Si sabe que me molesta que haga ruido en la biblioteca? Necesito que ponga atención a los estudios.

— Shhh! —le hago un ademán con la mano. Si seguían así los iban a echar del lugar. — Si sigues así vas a meternos en problemas.

-¡nya! deberíamos ir a comprar un helado cuando nos corran. ¡¿Por qué todavía no nos corres, anciana?!-dice Rin mientras le grita a la bibliotecaria

— ¡Rin, cállate! —No sé en dónde esconderme, él está haciendo un terrible alboroto y todos nos están empezando a mirar. No me quedó de otra que cogerlo de la manga y sacarlo lo más rápido de ahí. Ya después lo voy a reñir.

-¿nya? ¿A dónde me llevas maki-chan? Pensé que íbamos a estudiar.

Hago caso omiso a su comentario hasta que llegamos a la puerta del lugar. Ahí volteó para verlo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

\- No te enojes Maki-chan, solo quería que nos fuéramos a divertir un rato. ¿Tú no quieres? ¿Nya?

— Pero estamos cerca de los exámenes, no deberías estar pensando en divertirte.

-Nyaaa pero Maki-chan yo no me puedo concentrar si estás conmigo. Eres muy linda y solo quiero abrazarte

— A-Ah, ya cállate. —le doy un golpe certero en la cabeza, aunque tengo que empinarme para llegar ahí

-Nyaa dueleee. Necesito amor…mejor dame un beso-dice Rin mientras pone boca de pato

Y otra vez mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse— No digas cosas sin sentido... ¿bien? —desvió la mirada.

Rin coloca su mano en mi mejilla, la acaricia e intenta que lo mire a los ojos-Nada tiene sentido cuando estoy contigo

Al verlo directamente a los ojos. — ¿Q-Qué? Ya te dije que pa-pares con esto...

Él retrocede, pero toma mi otro cachete-Nyaaaa tus cachetes-y los comienza a jalar. Ante aquella acción de Rin, alzó sus manos y lo jaló de las mangas para lograr que así me soltara.

-Bueno me acompañaras o me dejaras solo nya- A él no parece importarle

—Con tal que estudies más tarde, ¿bien?

-Nya claro, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?-Rin me toma de la mano

— Huh, no lo sé. ¿No habías pensado en algo?

-¿Nya? ...Rin no lo había pensado-¡Demonios, Rin!

-¿Y ahora?

-No losé… ¡Nyah!- Ahora es mi turno de jalarle los cachetes a Rin

-No digas tonterías

-M-Maki-chan…due-lee

-Es mejor que pienses en algo. No deje de estudiar para esto

-Nyaa…que tal a…al Acu-ari-¿o?... ¡Acuario, eso es!

-¿Eh?-lo suelto para que pueda terminar de hablar

-Maki-chan, vayamos al acuario que acaban de abrir

— ¿Huh? ¿Un acuario? No suena mal, vamos

-Losé veremos un motón de peces... ¿sabías que soy alérgico al pescado? –parece algo nervioso

— ¿Lo eres? —arqueó una ceja. No podía creerlo

-Ammm cuando como pescado se me hincha, la cara como un globo soy alérgico, ¿no?

—Sí, pero se me hace raro que lo seas. También me pregunto por qué no tienes gatos.

-Nya eso...cuando era un niño un gato se comió mi ramen y luego me rasguño el brazo. Por eso no me gusta convivir con otros gatos nya-dice Rin mientras soba su cabeza con la mía.

— Pero no creo que todos los gatos sean así. —creo que también pueden ser cariñosos, como lo era Rin en ese momento.

-Nya no losé- Rin termina de frotar su cabeza con la mia y antes de que pueda alejarme, me toma con un poco más de fuerza mi mano y la jala para ir al acuario.

Aquella acción me tomó por sorpresa, pero tuve que reaccionar rápidamente para no perder el equilibrio al ser jalada.— ¡Hey, ve más despacio!

Rin se detiene de golpe-¡Nya, claro! pero tienes que ir mas rápido Maki-chan

—Solo ve más despacio. No sé de dónde sacas tanta energía.

Seguimos platicando mientras íbamos rumbo al acuario, solo faltaba una cuadra, cuando un señor barbudo de pelo morado se nos acerco

-Jóvenes desean saber su fortuna

— ¿Huh? ¿Fortuna? —miró al hombre.

-Sí, ustedes son una pareja joven. Estoy seguro que les interesa saber cómo será su relación en el futuro

—O-Oiga, nosotros no... —realizo un ademán con las manos.

-¡Nya! ¡Nosotros no somos pareja!...pero veamos nuestra futuro-dice Rin logro notar que tiene un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

— ¿E-En serio crees en eso? Ya mucho tenemos con Nozomi... — susurró eso último

-¡Nya! ¿Usted es el papá perdido de Nozomi? se parece mucho a ella-Rin le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro al señor.

¿Para qué habló? Me acercó a Rin y lo jaló de la oreja. — Basta, vayámonos.

-¡Nya! fue un gusto conocerlo, nyaaa. Maki-chan ya te dije que necesito amor.-dice con una voz de sufrimiento

— Calla, Rin. Dudo mucho que cosas como la fortuna sean tan acertadas

\- ¡Pero encontramos al papá de Nozomi!... ¡Nya, ya llegamos!

— No creo que sea su papá... sabes que viaja mucho y eso. Mejor compremos las entradas.

-¡Nya! ¡Déjamelo a mí!-Rin sale corriendo hacia la taquilla, es una gran fila, pero afortunadamente avanzaba rápido

Y antes que dijera algo, el chico fue corriendo hasta la enorme fila. Solo me queda esperarlo

-¿Como una chica tan linda puede estar sola? ¿Necesitas compañía? -dice un chico rubio con ojo verdes

Aquellas palabras llamaron mi atención, más me hicieron sentir muy incómoda al recibirlas. — No es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos nena, personas como nosotras deben estar juntas-intenta agarrarme de la cintura

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —retrocedió para evitar el contacto con el mayor.

-¡Vamos, te va a agradar!-la sujeta de la muñeca y la jala hacia él

— ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! —forcejó.

-¡Que chica tan fastidiosa!-Del enojo el chico me avienta, para luego alejarse

Tremendo lío que había ocasionado por ese tipo, por poco caigo por su culpa.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que llegara Rin"-Nyaaa Nyaaa Mira Maki-chan aquí estas nuestras entradas... Perdón hay mucha gente... ¿Estás bien?

—Oh, llegaste... —sé que mi ceño estaba fruncido ya que no podía evitar recordar al idiota ese.— No es nada, solo entremos y ya.

-Nyaa ok vayamos, escuche decir a una chica que hay pinquiguinos...Yo creo que esos si me los puedo comer

No quería arruinarle el paseo a Rin, así que solo asentí con la cabe... ¿Esperen, qué? — Idiota, no puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no ?...Deben saber deliciosos, nya

— No, solo obsérvalos

-Bien...entonces haya ¡Nya, vamos!-toma mi mano y vamos a la entrada

—Ya, ya. —trató de ir al ritmo de Rin.

-Nya mira eso es una ballena, wow otra ballena y otra.

Ver a Rin tan animado hace que el desagradable suceso anterior se esfume.

— Sí, sí, muchas ballenas, pero no es lo único que hay.

-¿Que más quieres ver?

—Mh, tú eres el experto aquí.

-¿nya? Nunca había venido aquí

—Bien, busquemos entonces otras cosas para ver.

-Nya ok, tú me dices mi general

—Entonces vamos. —lo jaló de la manga.

-Rrrrr Maki-chan dominante

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices?

-¿nya? yo no dije nada, ¿qué animal quieres ver?

—Los... delfines.

-nya ok guíame mi general

—Bien, bien. —y tal como dijo, lo hice, hasta llegar al área donde se encontraba esos animales.

-Nyaaa ¿cuánta gente?...parece que la función esta por empezar. Ven tenemos que sentarnos hasta delante

—Ah, sí. Escojamos buenos lugares para ver la función.

-Nya ¡Mira ahí hay dos lugares disponibles, ¡Que suerte!...Ahh con permiso-Sigo a Rin en la travesía de encontrar lugares disponibles.

-Se ve que estará genial la función...nya creo que nos podemos tomar una foto con los delfines...Nya ¿quieres palomitas? las están vendiendo en aquella esquina

— ¿Se puede? —bueno, no me parece mala idea aquello. — Mmh, no, yo... Estoy llena…

-Nya bueno yo si tengo hambre, iré a comprar unas 10 bolsas

— ¿Diez? —suspiró. — No tienes remedio.

-¡Nya te escuche! - Rin se levantó de su asiento y fue por las palomitas

-Wow que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. No te importa que tome asiento ¿verdad?

Esa voz. Esa voz otra vez. Fijó mi mirada en el joven que anteriormente me había estado fastidiando— ¿Otra vez tú? ¿No te cansas de andar molestando a la gente? Está ocupado.

-jajaja ¿ocupado?... Yo no veo a alguien aquí-El chico toma asiento y acerca su cara a la mía.

Alejó un poco su rostro del mayor, cada vez empezaba a fastidiarla peor. — Se ha ido a comprar, solo vete de aquí. ¿No tienes nada qué hacer?

-Claro que sí, besarte-El chico rompió la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y nuestros labios se juntaron

Al recibir aquel contacto contra mis labios, abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Ese idiota me estaba besando! Alejó rápidamente mi rostro para deshacer la unión— ¿Eres idiota? —me levantó de golpe totalmente enfadada y caminó para salir del lugar.

-¡Chica, estúpida! Seguro era su primer beso, que patética. Bueno, ya sabe que es besar a un verdadero hombre.

Al salir del lugar, empecé a limpiarme los labios. Estaba tan enojada que ni si quiera veía por dónde iba y para colmo, no encontraba la salida principal.

-Clave 33, repito clave 33

-No seas imbécil es clave 44

-Honoka eres un idiota, clave 44 es para decir que limpien los baños, clave 33 es para avisar a los de seguridad.

-Ahh lo siento Umi, clave 44 se están peleando en el área de los delfines

-Idiota, ahora ya no tienen sentido las claves

-Wow nunca imagine que alguien te podría hacer enojar más que yo ¿quién te hizo esto? – Escuche el comentario de un chico alto, pelinegro y ojos rojos -¡Hey, no me ignores! ¡Te está hablando el grandioso Niko!

Tarde en reconocerlo, pero, después de unos segundos los anuncios ya no eran tan molestos como las de este Niko-kun. — Oh, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues estoy teniendo una cita ¿qué más?... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué onda contigo?

— No es nada, solo estoy enojada y ya.

-Ya veo no queda de otra...ven acompáñame de seguro Hanayo estará feliz de verte

— ¡Ah, espera! Rin... Demonios. —Ahora cayó en cuenta que había dejado atrás a Rin — Ayúdame a buscarlo

-¿Rin? ¡Tienes una cita con Rin! tú si estás muy mal. Si me ruegas tal vez te ayude

— ¡Que no es una cita! ... Bueno, si no quieres darme tu ayuda no importa. —me doy media vuelta para regresar a la sección de delfines.

-Tsundere...Solo tenía que decir "gran Niko ayúdame a buscar al chico que me gusta"

Volví a la sección de delfines y buscó por todos lados con la mirada.— ¡Rin! —alzó la voz para ver si así era reconocida por el nombrado.

-Oigan chica vieron como el pelinaranja derribo a ese estúpido rubio

-Sí, ese chico pelinaranja fue mi héroe, el otro es un pelado, me toco uno de mis pechos

-A mí me dio una nalgada, que bueno que le rompieron la boca...lástima que al otro chico también se lo tuvieron que llevar los de seguridad

Al escuchar los comentarios, no pude evitar asociarlo con él. Si se lo habían llevado los de seguridad... Debía ir a la caseta. Pido unas direcciones a los presentes y por fin llegó ahí

-¿Edad?

-Nya...15

-¿enserio? muchacho derribaste a uno de 17

-¿Nya?...No lo puedo creer...Ohhh Maki-chan ¡aquí!-

Al oír la voz de Rin, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Él estira sus brazos para que lo pueda vea, parece que está contento. Me acercó para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, ignorando por completo al policía. — ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-¡Nyaaa! ammm no losé... ¿Dónde estabas, Maki-chan? me tenías muy preocupado

—Yo... salí. Pero quiero que me expliques qué demonios pasó.

-Esa cara da miedo Maki-chan...yo solo me asuste al no verte y ese chico...te beso ¿verdad?

Desvió la mirada al recordarlo. — Ese estúpido... sí, al parecer varias chicas se estuvieron quejando de él. —miró al policía presente, para algo iba a servir— Supongo que le caerá algún tipo de sanción, ¿no?

-Por supuesto señorita, una noche tras las celdas a estos dos muchachos le vendrá muy bien-dice el policía

—Pero él no tuvo la culpa, solo trató de defender algo que ni ustedes podía controlar.

Señaló a Rin. No quería que pase la noche en ese lugar.

-Lo lamento pero su forma de solucionarlo fue violenta, así que, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí, a menos, que pague su fianza.

—Lo haré, solo diga el monto.

-Ammm ¿debería por los de tu liberación?-dice el policía mientras ve a Rin

-¿Nyaa? Supongo que si…ella puede comprar el acuario.

-Bueno en unos minutos estará libre se va el policía

Doy otro suspiro de alivio. Al menos, había llegado un acuerdo con ellos. Solo esperó por ahí más tranquila y esperó por Rin.

-Gracias Maki-chan por no olvidarte de mí nya

— Eres un tonto, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Nya ¿realmente crees eso Maki-chan?-dice Rin algo desmotivado

— Hey, solo bromeaba. Aunque a veces lo eres... pero puedes ser muy valiente, creo. —desvió la mirada, he dicho de más

-¿para Maki-chan soy valiente? Nya nunca lo imagine…me hace muy feliz

— Bueno... que te quede claro po-porque no voy a volver a decirlo.

-¿Nya?...oye Mak-ichan...Lamento a ver arruinado nuestra salida...ya es tarde y no podremos tomarnos una foto con los delfines-dice Rin mientras ve la ventana, ya se puede ver el atardecer

— No importa, podemos venir otro día y lo hacemos.

-Nya genial...me gustaría tener otra ci...salida contigo

— A-Ah, claro. Podemos salir otro día. — evitó ponerme nerviosa por decir aquello.

-Bueno chica necesito que firme algunos papeles y te podrás regresar con tu novio-dice el policía y me guiñe el ojo

Enrojezco ante el comentario inoportuno del policía. — Claro... —firmó en el lugar indicado.— ¿Es todo?

-Por supuesto pueden irse

-¡Nya!

-¡Libertad! - Rin sale corriendo

— ¡Más despacio, Rin! —le gritó, ya todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Nyaaa mira Maki-chan en este edificio hay miradores... ¿quieres ir?

— ¿No estás cansado o algo?

-Nya no, ¿tu si?... ¡Tengo mucho más energía!

— ¿De dónde sacas tantas?

-Simplemente estar contigo, me llena de energía

— E-Entonces solo vamos. —lo jaló por propio nerviosismo.

-Nya claro mi general-No tardamos mucho para llegar al último piso, la vista era impresionante

-¿Te gusta, Maki-chan?

Me quedó un momento observando la vista del lugar. — Sí, es muy bonita.

-Tu eres más bonita Maki-chan...eres hermosa-Rin me abraza por atrás con un poco de fuerza

— Huh? —Mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato al, ya no sé si por sentirlo cerca de mi o por lo que ha dicho — ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-¿No tienes frio, Maki-chan?...yo tengo bastante nya...a los gatos no les gusta el frio -Rin frota su cabeza con la mia.

— ¿Por qué no te abrigaste bien? Sabes que es una época con ventiscas...

-Prefiero abrazarte a ti nya...Maki-chan...tú me..." Rin me suelta y sale corriendo a una de las barras" -¡Me gustas!

La repentina confesión de Rin me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Él realmente no bromeaba? No, no podía creerlo. Rin era muy amoroso con todos y... y tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando. — ¿Q-Qué dices?

-nyaaa... ¡¿quieres ser mi novia?!-"

Entonces sí era lo que estaba pensando. Desvió la mirada y me cubro un poco mi rostro sonrojado. No quiero que me ve en un estado de nerviosismo.

-Nya...Maki...yo...estoy bien con ser tu amigo...no quiero molestarte.- ¿Esta malinterpretando mis acciones?

Respiró profundamente. No estoy tan acostumbrada a decir abiertamente mis emociones.— Sí q-quiero. —solté rápidamente.

-Bien a mi también me gusta que seamos amigos-— No, idiota… no estaba refiriéndome a eso. L-Lo otro... sí quiero.

-¡Lo sabía! Tu si querías palomitas no te preocupes compre muchas bolsas- ¿Por qué sigue pensando en las palomitas? Realmente iba a golpearlo. En serio iba a hacerlo. Encima que le hacía decir cosas vergonzosas, se atrevía a evadir el tema. — ¡Eso no!

-¿Nya, entonces?... ¡Tienes frio! Creo que traigo una chamarra por aquí...

Tomó un poco de aire. Debía prepararse emocionalmente para lo que iba a decir. — ¡Quiero estar contigo!

Y lo dijo. Lo dijo, maldita sea (?).

-¡Yo también! ¡Seremos los mejores grandes amigos! Ahh espera... También debemos de agregar a Kayochin...

Mis mejilla siguen ardiendo, mas ya no sabía si atribuirlo a la vergüenza o por la molestia (?).— Idiota.

-¿Nya? Y ahora por qué...

— ¿Y encima lo preguntas? —Paciencia, Maki.

-¿Nya? Es que no lo sé...

— Pft. —tomó valentía y se acercó al chico. — E-Escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetirlo... —sus nervios empezaban a aumentar, más debía decir aquello que pensaba o no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca.— Tú... tú también me gustas.

Que la tierra la trague.

-¿Maki-chan, dijo eso?-" me voltea a ver, sus mejillas están rojas...de seguro yo estoy igual"-¡Maki-chaan! "puedo ver mucha alegría acumulada en su rostro y de repente me abraza"

-Eso significa que tú y yo somos...

Asiento con la cabeza. Ya las palabras se negaban en salir de su boca en ese momento.

-¡Genial! ¡Maki-chan es mi novia!

— Shh. —y que lo dijera tan alto y abiertamente me causa vergüenza

-Vamos Maki-chan...grita que soy tu novio-"Rin abraza por atrás a la pelirroja"

—Me niego a gritarlo... A-Aparte ya lo sabes, así que no tendría sentido.

-Pero sino saben que soy tuyo tal vez me quieran robar..."Rin me mueve ligeramente mientras me abraza"

—No lo harán, Rin. No creo que nadie logre ocupar... tu lugar y esas cosas.

-Me gustas mucho Maki-chan-"Rin me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla"

—Hey, ca-calma —esperó que Rin no sintiera el calor de sus mejillas, porque ella las sentía arder como nunca.

-"Él voltea a verme y..."-Maki-chan pareces un tomate..."junta nuestras narices"

— No es cierto... no estoy así.

-Nya si lo estas. Mira… "Rin saca su teléfono para que pueda ver mi cara"

-Nya Te ves hermosa tomatito-chan

—Hey, no te burles. No estoy roja ni nada.

-Pero si te los estoy demostrando. No te avergüences nya

—Tu celular claramente está mal, hmph.

-si no lo admites...te seguiré besando y esta vez lo haré en los labios

— ¡Pero no estoy roja, Rin!- Su intento de acercarse a mí fue fallido cuando mis manos empezaron a golpear su rostro no con mucha furza

-Ahhh...nya ok no te enojes...Maki-chan das miedo

—No lo estoy

-¡Oigan ustedes, estamos por cerrar es mejor que se vayan!-"dice un trabajador de ahí"

-Maki-chan creo que es hora de irnos

— Sí, creo que sí

Los dos nos separamos y empezamos a caminar rumbo a la parada de taxi

-Sabes Maki-chan mi parte favorita del día fue cuando me rescataste de la cárcel

— ¿Cuándo te rescaté? Bueno, no podía dejarte pasar la noche ahí.

-sí, pero si no fuera porque viniste por mi...no nos hubiéramos hecho novios en el mirador

— Creo que tarde o temprano hubiera pasado... bu-bueno, no sé.

-¡por supuesto que sí! me gustas Maki-chan mmm...fuiste mi heroe maki-chan

—Creo que tú fuiste el héroe de muchas hoy.

-¿nya? muchas...

—Escuché que a otras chicas ese tipo también las molestaba.

-nyaaa... ¿celos maki-chan?

— ¿Yo? N-No, claro que no.

-y de ti Maki-chan ¿fui tu héroe?

Y Rin siempre salía con preguntas que simplemente le era incapaz de responder porque le parecía demasiado vergonzoso. — Bu-Bueno, digamos que… —guardó silencio por unos segundos para agregar en un tono más bajo. — Que sí

-¡genial! ¡nya!...al final eres la única que me importa

— ¿Cómo es que puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas?

-¿vergonzosas? pero si son solo la verdad….¿cuál fue tu parte…-Rin no pudo terminar su pregunta porque ha llegado el taxi y soy la siguiente en subir

-B-bueno nos vemos mañana-no sé cómo debería despedirme de él.

-C-claro Maki-chan…nos vemos-El con la cara sonrojada intenta acercarse más a mí, sin embargo, logro apartarme y subir al vehículo

-Si si lo que digas

Al día siguiente

-Dime Maki-chan ¿Por qué si me dejas darte besos en el cachete, pero, no puedo besar tus labios?

-R-Rin estamos en la escuela…n-no deberíamos hablar de esas cosas

-¿Qué tiene somos parejas?- Estamos por llegar al club, espero que pare de decirme sobre esas cosas y más frente a nuestros amigos

-L-Llevas molestando con eso toda la mañana y me gustaría que...

-¿Qué sea especial? ¿nya?...¿porque el ambiente esta tan tenso?-Todos los integrantes de muse, incluso los chicos están llorando, pero, no parece que sea de tristeza. En el salón también está el señor de las cartas abrazando a Nozomi

—N-ne Maki-chan ¿No es el de la fortuna? ¿El que rechazaste porque pensabas que era una tontería, nya?

-Rin-kun guarda silencio, ayer encontramos al padre perdido de Nozomi-dice Hanayo, no lo puedo creer Rin tenía razón

Buuuueno eso fue todo jajaj xD… Ale anduvo de tsundere y dijo no quiero beso lol u.u

Espero que les haya gustado n.n


End file.
